Live a Lie
by LittleWing
Summary: Tom forgives Mina. This is the sequel to Blood Lust, I reconmend that you read that one first.


A/N Notes: this is only my second attempt at LXG fic. It's a Tom/Mina fic. This is the sequel to "Blood Lust." I'm tempted to write yet another one to this one, but it maybe a while before I do, as I have a few other fics that are calling for my attention. This a stand alone fic. Thanks to all reviewers. Sorry that the title isn't great, yes it's a Default song; seemed right somehow. Well enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned them there'd be a sequel coming, but since I don't own them. . .ahem. . . I don't own them, just barrowing them.

****

Live a Lie

Tossing his blankets to the floor in tired aggravation, Special Agent Tom Sawyer lay still on the mostly comfortable bed staring rigidly at the ceiling. It was the same every right since that night with Huck. Sleep was harder for him to purchase than anything else; even getting into the League had been easy compared to actually getting sleep. "Awe, Huck," he whispered softly as he closed his eyes.

Three short small bangs suddenly filled the air of his room like the report of a gun. Letting out an irritated groan- he was pretty sure that for just a brief moment he'd been asleep- Sawyer rolled himself from the bed and made his way to the door. Wiping the sleep from his face with his slender hand, Tom opened the door.

Mina? His mind questioned as he stared out from the darkened room with sleep filled eyes at the slender form of Wilhelmina Harker. Rousing himself a bit more from his tired stupor, Tom raked a hand through his unruly blond locks. Running his tongue over his dried lips, he found his voice to break the odd silence that assaulted the pair, "Mina?" _What's wrong?_ he thought as he regarded the torn look set upon her beautiful face and the fear that seemed to have set into her blue eye. "Is everything all right?" he asked cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Yes," she all but breathed to him from across the hall. "No," she renounced her yes, peeling her back from the cool metal of the ships wall, "can I come in?"

_I must be dreaming,_ he thought as a smile crept across his handsome face. Dropping an arm from one side of the door frame, Tom moved to the side allowing the seemingly agitated woman access to his small suite.

"Mina?" he questioned worried, turning his back to the open door to face his visitor. _Where'd she go?_ She was gone. Before him was empty darkness.

"I'm sorry," her voice husked softly in his ear. Flinching, Tom attempted to turn toward Mina's voice, but before he could move strong arms enveloped him pulling him closer to the never ending darkness of his room. Yelping in surprise at Mina's sudden attack, Tom began to fight back against her inhuman grip.

"Shhh," she breathed in his ear, shifting him in her harsh grip as though Tom's struggles were nothing more than a small dog tugging against it's leash.

Momentarily dazed by what he saw, Tom stared at Mina's slightly taller form. Her once dazzling sapphire eyes had become the most frenzied shade of blood red Tom had ever seen. Her normally constricted brown locks, now hung in unchained auburn waves. The sight of Mina's glistening fangs protruding ever so slightly from her black cherry lips as she smiled back at him, instantly melted Sawyer's shock to horror. _"No!"_ his mind shouted, but couldn't get his mouth to say. All that would come out was a slight whimper, as her newly freed hand clamped firmly over his mouth making breathing considerably more grueling.

"Don't be frightened," she said softly as she pulled his rigid body in close to her again.

_"This isn't happening,"_ Sawyer thought coolly, feeling Mina's slight breath against his cheek. _"This isn't happening!"_ he repeated as Mina's silky cool skin slid along his jaw. For a thin second he would've sworn that that she shuttered. _"This isn't happening!"_

Sawyer thought coolly, feeling Mina's slight breath against his cheek. he repeated as Mina's silky cool skin slid along his jaw. For a thin second he would've sworn that that she shuttered. 

Soft puffs of cool breath told Tom where Mina's target was. _"No!"_ his mind shouted again. Beginning his struggles anew, Tom could feel his heart and breath speed up. "Mina, no!" he tried to scream, but all that came out was a muffled cry.

Slowly Mina laid satin kisses down the back of his jaw down to his neck; kisses he would've more than enjoyed if they weren't against his will. Bit by bit, almost as though she were playing or hesitating, Mina scraped her large teeth along the edge of his neck until she saw her bulging target.

Blazing pain swiftly filled Tom's suddenly small world, as Mina's razor like fangs tore harshly into the flesh at the base of his neck. Without thought his hands shot up in renewed, futile attempts to force Mina away from him. The muffled scream that would've alerted the ship to the attack, barely registered with Tom's dulling mind as his life was pulled from him.

Sitting straight up in his bed, ex-Special Agent Tom Sawyer allowed the same dry scream that he'd been denied all those years ago to pass his lips. _"Why now?"_ he thought, raking a shaky hand through his still unruly, but slightly shorter sweat drenched blond locks.

"Learn and be angry," he snarled at the coming gloom of dusk, allowing his body to fall heavily to the bed. He had rued those words since she'd breathed them into his ear nearly a century ago; somewhere inside he knew that she did too. But he could never bring himself think of her as an innocent victim, not after what she had done to him. Stealing him, his soul, in the thick of the night the way she had was unforgivable to him.

Pinching the bridge of his nose with his thin fingers, Sawyer let out a tenuous sigh and stared up at the dull white of his motel ceiling. The twenty years he'd spent pretending to forgive her, only growing to hate her more by the day, was probably the only revenge that he had to give her when he left. So why was he hunting her now? No hunting wasn't the right word . . .longing was more like it. The last nearly seventy years had been nothing but a waste to him.

Yes she'd killed him, and taken the only life he'd known away but he couldn't stop from loving her. If that's what you could call the guilt riddled life they'd shared for just over twenty-five years. _She was just as beautiful when I left as when I first met her_, he thought as he heard someone in the hall outside his door.

Faster than he ever could have all those years ago, Tom's agile body moved from the bed to the door in the time that it took that person outside to gather the nerve to nock. Throwing the thin door open with very little effort Tom gazed at the slightly distressed person who'd come to call.

Her near waist length tresses fell in marvelous waves of reddish-brown about her lean shoulders, all but covering the gauzy white top that she wore. Slowly his hazel-green eyes drank in the modern site of Wilhelmina Harker.

She seemed to be just as unsure of herself now, as she was the night that she'd last stood outside his door; though she didn't appear to be half as torn as she was that night. He wasn't surprised to see the same gray clouds that'd dotted her once clear blue eyes still there.

"Mina," he said in a rasped hush. Oh how he wanted to be that boy again. The one that opened the door to a friend; a friend that he thought needed his help. Closing his eyes for a second, Tom silently wished that he could turn it all back, reset it back to the way it was before she made him. "What are you doing here?" he asked, a slow frown burned its was across his lips as he recognized that for the first time in seventy years his Southern drawl had finally crept back into his voice.

"It would seem, Mr. Sawyer," she said with a sigh, her once crisp British dialect was all but gone, "that if you stop looking for something it eventually finds you."

"And what could you have lost, that would find you here?" For a moment her azure eyes flashed bright with the coyness that they once had.

"You."

Taking a step back, Sawyer mutely granted Mina access to his small motel room. Closing the door, he turned to face her. "Me?"

"I've missed you, Tom," she said in a soft mournful voice. "I know that a hundred years of 'I'm sorry's' won't fix what I did. Nor will it make you hate me any less."

"You tracked me down to say you're sorry!" His voice was more shocked than he thought that it could sound.

"As I recall, Sawyer, it was you who were searching for me." She moved toward him until they were nearly toe to toe. "What do you want of me, if you don't miss me?"

"I miss it all, Mina," he said tilting his head up slightly to look her in the eye, "not just the years we were together. But everything before that. . ."

"The moment that I realized you were dying, I felt as though a part of me died in your place. I didn't want to be the one that killed you any more than I wanted to be the one who gave it back." Her voice was a husk of anger and guilt as she did her best not to yell at him for being the ungrateful child he was.

"I never asked for this, Mina." He turned away from her and her unwavering glare. "You never gave me the choice. . ."

"And I have said that I am sorry for that, but there wasn't enough time. I did not want to mourn the loss of another friend to this beast that burdens me." She moved ever closer to him, drinking in his scent. He still smelled so sweet, despite all the anger he carried. "Instead I have mourned you everyday since that night."

"I loved you."

"Do you still?"

"I don't think that I ever really stopped," he admitted softly as he reached his hand out gingerly to touch her soft cool skin.

"And have you forgiven me?" She carefully guided his hand to her lips, smiling lightly at him, Mina kissed the palm of Tom's soft hand.

"I forgave you that night, I just didn't want to believe I had," he whispered pulling her body tightly into his.

"Stay with me, then?" She pulled back slightly to look into his hazel eyes; pure love stared back her. The anger that once shone brightly in his greenish eyes was gone. Smiling, Mina snuggled in closer to him.

"Forever."

The End


End file.
